Any Given Sunday
by Kipling Bunny
Summary: It's the Super Bowl, and there is a party being held in the Watchtower. Hilarity can only ensue.


Happy Super Bowl XLII everyone!

This is a KN/GBMWWF production. She gave me the idea in the first place, and I ran with it. Geeky is also the wonderful beta of this fic, plus she gave me fun ideas. Thank you, friend!

So this is an original seven story. No one knows Bruce Wayne is Batman except for, of course, Superman. And J'onn. Since he knows everything. But, also Diana... since they are starting a sneaky frienship/almost relationship.

I'm looking forward to the game, but I'm bummed that the Chargers didn't make it. They are my absolute favorite. Let's just say, I'm not a Patriots fan... but I respect any NFL fan. :)

_Dislcaimer:_ I disclaim it all!

* * *

**_It's Super Bowl Sunday..._**

**_

* * *

_**

It was an early Sunday afternoon, and Diana had just returned from a long-winded and otherwise ludicrous mission involving zombie horse jockeys.

After finishing her report, even though she hadn't felt it was worth it, Diana strolled down the main hall and ran smack-dab into red, blue, silver and black decorations. Knitting her brow in confusion, she noticed that half of the hall had been decorated and the smell of food wafted steadily through the air.

Reminding herself of the day's date, she knew it wasn't a typical Man's World holiday, and there wasn't a scheduled celebration of some sort to attend.

Diana ventured further down the corridor and heard noises resonating from the tv viewing area. It was as if a crowd occupied the room.

Before she stuck her head in to take a peek, Flash zoomed out and stopped when he spotted her. He had a cup in hand, and a navy blue numbered sports jersey over his scarlet costume.

"Diana! You staying for the Super Bowl party?"

"The what?"

"The Super Bowl." He then chuckled while shaking his head. "You're too much sometimes."

"And that has something to do with sports, I presume," Diana said, eyeing his shirt suspiciously.

"Duh." Flash twirled a bit in his ensemble before adding, "It's going to be awesome. Especially the commercials. So are you staying?" He seemed to be pleading with her.

"You're going to spend the entire day watching a _game_? Seems like a waste of time to me."

Flash scoffed loudly, "Uh, yeah… you haven't been in 'Man's World,'" he made sure to include hand quotes, "long enough to realize this is going to be one of the best days of your life**." **

Diana crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I highly doubt that."

Flash peered behind Diana. "Bats? You ready for the big day?"

"I am," a familiar baritone answered.

Shocked by this, Diana swiveled around to find Batman behind her, holding a bowl with green contents that she soon recognized as her new favorite food: avocado.

"Is… is that Alfred's _famous_ guacamole?" She asked in a whisper too low for Flash to hear, as she stared at it in wonder and desire.

"The one and only."

Flash zoomed around her, grabbed the bowl and zipped out of the hall, back to the tv room.

Diana watched it as it left her sight.

Batman brushed past her, but he turned to stare at her momentarily with his white lenses and stoic expression. "Staying?"

Her dislike for ball games and the strange ideas of Patriarch's world flew away somewhere to never be touched on again. Spending the day with Batman was worth it, she figured..

Diana finally smiled.. "I believe so..."

"_Only_ if you are rooting for the right team, of course."

She followed Batman into the room. "And which teams am I to choose ...from?" The sight before Diana astounded her.

Paraphernalia and, if at all possible, _more_ decorations of both teams littered the area, giving it a strange festive vibe.

It was almost a national holiday.

It was almost frightening.

Before Batman answered, Flash chimed in readily while he poured himself another drink from the fully stocked table. "Gotham Knights and the Metropolis Metros. It's the Super Bowl of Super Bowls." He started to ramble on about dates and statistics, leaving Diana in the dust.

GL grumbled loudly, "Oh ... here he goes again."

Flash stopped and smirked at John. "You're just upset that the Detroit Lions suck so much."

"No, while living on Oa, I learned there are better sports than _football_."

Batman ignored them and took a seat stiffly in the open couch. Diana followed suit and sat next to him, but tried not too encroach on his space.

Meanwhile, Flash gasped in mock horror. "Better than football?" He tapped the side of his head "Did I hear you correctly, GL? Because you and I both know... the love of football reigns supreme. Above all!"

Diana watched John sink into his chair and ignore Wally completely... Apparently the answer to that was a 'yes'.

"Hey Diana..." Flash started, and she looked over at him. "What do you call The Man of Steel's cereal container?" Before she could say anything, Flash answered with, "a super bowl!"

GL shook his head at the horrible joke, but Diana still laughed.

J'onn glided in without saying a word and headed straight for the Oreos The black and white cookies had been set aside for him, and only him.

Shayera marched in simultaneously. "Technically, rugby is far more challenging and the obvious superior Earth sport," she stated, announcing her arrival to the party.

Everyone turned to glare at her.

"Yeah, you're just mad that girls can't play football," Flash challenged. He made sure to add a flashy grin after that.

Shayera made sure to show him she wasn't amused by pushing him into the wall while she made her way to the snack table. "Oh, girls can play alright."

Flash decided to not add more to their 'discussion,' other than a quiet, "At least she doesn't like hockey," as he rubbed his now sore back.

Diana was already amused by this so-called party. It was becoming more entertaining by the minute. She inched closer to Batman, and even though she knew he noticed, she still flashed him a grin.

Just then, Superman finally joined the group. "Sorry I'm late everyone." Before he had stepped more than a few inches past the entryway, he stopped short and glared at the Dark Knight.

Diana watched as Batman glared back.

"Superman..."

"Batman..."

Quite confused at this, Flash gave her some insight. Without her realizing it at first, he had sat directly next to her on the over-sized couch, and he busily munched on chips and salsa.

"You see, Diana..." He took a minute to swallow his mouthful "This is _the_ Super Bowl. Metropolis Metros and the Gotham Knights." He nodded toward the two sudden alpha-male heroes.. "Basically it's Superman vs. Batman day."

Diana grinned. Now this was a game.

Her interest piqued, she started to question Flash, since he seemed to be a know-it-all on the subject.

"I see. And how did it get this way?"

"Well, Metros are awesome. They are the first team in the NFL history to reach 18-0... or rather, every game they played... they won." Flash smiled triumphantly. He pointed to his jersey with excitement, and Diana recognized it now as Metros-esque. "They are awesome! And Tom Brady is the best."

"Who is that?"

"A man-whore," Shayera stated bluntly.

"Nuh-uh! He's dating a Brazilian supermodel. Plus he's the best quarterback ever."

Shayera rolled her eyes.

Flash continued, "Besides, the Gotham Knights are owned by Bruce Wayne. How's that for a man-whore?"

Shayera happened to agree. "Good point."

Diana shot a glance at Batman for a mere second; she saw the corner of his mouth twitch. But he said nothing.

"I, for one, do not believe in what the media says about people...Especially famous people," Diana said firmly.

Everyone groaned at her, and they all grew silent to watch the game on the gigantic tv before them.

Superman had taken a seat in the recliner near Batman. And the tension between them could be cut with a knife.

It was anunderstatement to say that Diana already wanted the Knights to win.

While polishing off at least an entire bag of Oreos, J'onn announced the obvious, "The game is starting."

Again, everyone remained quiet, until Flash broke the silence. "I love cheerleaders."

"Oh, you're pathetic!" Shayera countered loudly.

As time stretched by, Diana became engrossed in the game whole-heartedly. She'd ask Flash questions, and, over time, she came to understand the rules and regulations of everything.

Man's World was more exciting than she thought.

Unfortunately for Superman, Diana came to ultimately despise the Metros. And every time they pulled ahead, or scored, she felt as though she had been physically injured herself And the wonderful guacamole couldn't quite make her feel better.

She would never have thought she would enjoy something so much and hate something so much. And to think it was only a game.

Right before half-time, Knights scored a touch down after an upsetting (for Superman and Flash) interception.

At one point she caught Bruce's eyes, and she smiled at him. She saw a ghost of a smile from him; it made her heart beat faster. Just a bit.

Now Diana really wanted the Knights to win. She could only imagine what it could do for her... with a happy Batman...

Lost in her own thoughts, Flash broke her from them. "This half-time show is lame." He stood up to grab more from the snack table. "I have a pressing question for all of you," his voice seemed serious and he waited till each and every person occupying the room looked at him, "...what do you guys think about Justin Timberlake and Janet Jackson? Let's see them on here again!"

With that, everyone groaned loudly and grumbled at him, except for Diana. Whatever it was, it was lost on her.

Half-time flew by and Diana, once again, became enthralled with the game.

Metros pulled ahead considerably. Diana felt her stomach drop, and she could sense Bruce tense up at her side.

The Knights' young quarterback seemed frustrated on the sidelines as he watched the other team play defiantly.

The camera panned to the audience and those donning black and silver seemed down-trodden. Even in the soft Arizona sunlight, it seemed as though a cloud had floated over everything. Diana knew how they were feeling, quite intently.

For the Metros fans, however, they seemed elated, which only mirrored Superman. He was grinning like a cat.

"Well, buddy..." Superman said to the man at his left.. Batman barely acknowledged him. "I think this one is in the bag..."

Flash seemed just as giddy.

Green Lantern happened to mumble something about the game being rigged.

For only a moment, Diana hated Superman. She felt like slugging him in the gut. She also _imagined_ doing it as well, over and over, which seemed highly uncharacteristic of her.

With fervent requests, Diana petitioned her gods. Each and everyone. This needed to end well.

Diana felt foolish. Praying for a sports game to end well was ridiculous. But she just _had_ to do it.

As if her prayers had been answered, the winds had seemed to change.

It was almost a miracle, in a sense, and Diana couldn't believe her eyes.

Knights pulled ahead and before the group had time to catch up with the whirlwind, the game was tied and went into overtime.

Flash's mouth opened and a piece of avocado tumbled down his jersey.

Shayera smiled. "Now this is what I call a game!"

The room, as quiet as it had been before, became more silent.

Diana had no idea that overtime was insanely intense. She had never felt this way about anything before. Any wrong move, and it would be _all_ over.

She felt guilty about praying all over again, but she did it anyway.

Leaning into the game that entranced her, she stared at the screen more than engrossed. The world around her blurred into nothingness...

And then the inevitable happened. The glorious and perfectly positioned Metros... fumbled. It was a fumble to trump all fumbles. It was ... _beautiful_.

With that, the Knights took advantage of the situation. A young and inexperienced, but fast, corner back stole the ball, and ran to the end zone with a fervor as if Hades himself were chasing after him.

Diana had never felt so elated in her life.

It was over. Knights had won. With that, Diana thanked her divine intervention. Whether they had helped or not.

Superman and Flash gasped and blinked rapidly as if it were only a bad dream.

Both Shayera and Green Lantern seemed highly amused, if not slightly happy about the outcome.

J'onn was on his third bag of Oreos.

And Batman... well, Diana turned to look at him... and she raised a brow at what she saw. Batman was smiling. If only a little.

He turned to catch her gaze, all while pulling Diana into a kiss. It was quick, almost too quick, but she could still feel his lips on hers after he had pulled away.

The rest of the room seemed too busy to notice the two of them on the couch.

Batman stood up finally, his smile fading back into his usual stoic express.

"I have patrol," he said to no one in particular.

Before he left, he turned to a still stunned Superman. "You remember our bet, don't you?"

Superman tore his eyes from the screen and looked up at Batman. He nodded slowly. "Yes..."

At that, Batman left the room. And Diana sank into her couch cushions while releasing a happy sigh and ignored Flash as he yelled at the screen.

It turned out to be a good day after all.

* * *

Of course I had to throw some BMWW-ness in there. I couldn't help myself. Thank you to those who read this sillyness! 

And ... GO KNIGHTS!


End file.
